


At The Cosmetics Counter

by Taupefox59



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Make-up, Make-up is scary, Women Being Awesome, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica goes through quite a transformation after getting the bite. She gets some help for that transformation when Lydia finds her in the make-up section of the department store.</p><p>Or, Lydia gets a bit fairy-godmother when she sees Erica having trouble with the language of cosmetics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Cosmetics Counter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then realized that I can't actually remember a single scene that Erica and Lydia were actually in together, but I also figured, what the hell. All of the ladies in the Teen Wolf world need as much support from each other as they can possibly get.
> 
> Un-beta-ed, so please let me know if you catch anything that doesn't make sense. Thanks! Constructive criticism always appreciated!

 

It's not something they talk about.

They don't even make eye contact in class. Nothing has changed between them. They're not friends. They have nothing in common. It wouldn't help either of them if it got out. It doesn't mean anything. After all, it only happened once.

Lydia had been at the mall. Technically she should have been in class, but it was chemistry was hardly difficult, and Mr. Harris was a terrible teacher anyway. He was far more confusing than their textbook, which was perfectly easy to understand. She already had enough extra credit that a pop-quiz still wouldn't bring her grade below a perfect one hundred percent.

Besides, it was almost spring, so she needed a new lip gloss to go with her recent wardrobe updates.

Lydia knew all of the women who worked the cosmetics counter, (Lydia had a tendency to appreciate the opinions of anyone who could tell the difference between "Desert Rose" and "Desert Peach" and most of the people who could do that worked behind the cosmetics counter.) so she was a bit surprised when she spotted an unfamiliar face.

No, not an unfamiliar face...an out-of-place one.

She was almost unrecognisable from the last time Lydia had seen her. The other girls' wild, frizzy blonde hair had been tamed into golden, waving curls. Gone was the acne, the bruises, and the haunted look in her eyes.

"Erica?" Lydia asked, going for a gentle approach. While she had never been a part of the harassment that Erica had suffered, Lydia had spent years perfecting the art of seeing and not reacting. It was a necessary part of playing the popularity game. But now, seeing Erica standing amongst tall rows of counters, holding thousands of shades of powders, specialized brushes and creams, Lydia thought that this was a perfect time to take exception with the rules of social interaction that she usually kept.

Erica didn't respond, so Lydia tried again. "Erica?"

This time Erica turned; she was holding six different tubes of mascara in her hands.

"Uh. Hi. Lydia. Martin, right?" Erica stood with her feet firm and her head held high, but her eyes were quick to search for potential exits.

"That's me!" Lydia replied, "I haven't seen you in here before."

Erica's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Lydia took a step back, "No, that wasn't what I meant." she said, raising her hands in a show of innocence. "I just meant..." Lydia took a slow step back towards Erica, and turned towards the mascara display. "There are a lot of tricks. It's hard to know them all if someone doesn't show you."

Lydia ran a finger along the different bottles, watching Erica's reaction from out of the corner of her eye.

Erica paused for a moment, clearly suspicious of ulterior motives. Lydia just continued to browse, and made no further comments.

"Are -" Erica started, and that stopped abruptly. She glanced around again and then stepped forward, coming between Lydia and the display rack. "I'm not a project." Erica spat out, finally.

"You're a person." Lydia responded. She kept her voice cool, even and matter-of-fact.

Erica looked a bit shocked by Lydia's statement, but hope was beginning to overcome her mistrust. "So you're...offering to...help?" Erica asked, the caution was clear in her hesitance.

"I'm offering to teach." Lydia said making a point to meet Erica's eyes, "You don't need any help."

"Okay," Erica bit her lip, then gave a small smile. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Lydia smiled back. "Of course. Now. What kind of a look are you going for?"

 

It took a few hours to go over all of the basics- the importance of a good foundation, different brushes and applicators, the pros and cons of different styles of eyeliner, several different eye shadow techniques, how to draw attention with highlights and shadows, how to keep lipstick on your lips and off your teeth - not to mention make-up removal and a skin-care regime. Erica took to it quickly, especially once Lydia took to using art terminology. The common concepts of attracting and directing the eye with use of light and darkness were familiar enough, and the principles made sense when applied to creating a "look". Lydia was impressed at the way Erica was taking basic techniques and then modifying them to get exactly what she was looking for.

At the end of it, Erica, her eyes defined in sultry smoke, mouth stained with a deep, sensual red, she casually tossed out a confident smirk. "I guess I look pretty bad-ass now, don't I."

"It's a good look on you." Lydia replied with a smile.

There was a pause long enough to border on awkward before Erica spoke again, "Thank you. For...this. I." Erica let out a self-deprecating chuckle, "It would have taken a lot of hours buried in magazines before I figured this all out."

"That's what girls are for," Lydia said, "We help each other out."

"Not always," Erica said, bitterness clear in her tone, "sometimes they just like to watch and laugh."

Lydia laid a hand on Erica's shoulder and squeezed firmly, "Well now you're proving them all wrong."

Erica looked at Lydia with a surprised smile, "Damn straight I am."

"Damn straight." Lydia repeated, "And if you ever see a girl getting lost over eye-shadow options, you'll know how to help."

"I suppose I will."

The moment stretched tight, filled with renewal and the shimmering opportunity of change, and then popped like a bubble landing on the ground.

"I need to go check out. I should be getting home." Erica said.

Lydia checked the time on her phone. It was getting later, but she didn't need to be anywhere for a few hours. She glanced around the store. That worked well. She hadn't gotten any of her shopping done yet. "I've got some more to do here," she said.

"Right." Erica said.

The awkwardness of a decade in different social circles struck like a tidal wave and left no survivors. The spell had broken, the surreal scenario of them having anything in common had shattered.

"I guess I'll see you around." Erica said, picking up her collection of make-up.

Lydia nodded in response, "I guess so," and then turned and headed back towards the clothing section. She'd seen some cute dresses earlier in the week.

 

They did see each other around; mostly at lacrosse games.

They never spoke about it.

 

Except in English class, when Erica would walk in late, and slide a new lip gloss onto Lydia's desk, with a glance out the side of her eye, daring Lydia to give it a try.

Or at the end of P.E., when Erica would open her locker and find a new quad of eyeshadow that happened to co-ordinate perfectly with the new jacket she'd started wearing.

 

So maybe it does mean something.

After all, girls are supposed to look out for each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit [me on Tumblr!](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
